Why are you skipping class?
by NinJarX
Summary: Boruto, Shikadai and Inojin were skipping class to play games instead. Just as they started to return, three girls appeared in front of them. What will happen? Short One-Shot


**Short One-Shot story about Boruto, Shikadai and Inojin skipping class and Sarada, Sumire and Chocho confronting him ^^**

* * *

Boruto, Shikadai and Inojin were all on the roof of the ninja academy, all three of them skipping class. They're all playing the new game of Dungeons and Ninja's. The game just came out a few days ago and the most time they were playing the game day and night.

"Hey Shikadai! Inojin! My shinobi is already level 20", Boruto said before showing them his game. He picked up as boy with a scarf around his face.

"Oh man you're really a nerd for playing that game that long a day", Shikadai blamed him.

"Well I've played the game secretly under the table while we're in history class", Boruto told him.

"You have luck that our history teacher isn't a sensor shinobi like Shino-sensei. Or you would've been caught by now", Inojin said.

"Let's go back. We're already skipping class for fifteen minutes. We told our Kage-Bunshin to all to go to the toilet after ten minutes", Shikadai said.

"Yeah we should go back before they notice that the guys sitting in the class are not the real Boruto, Shikadai and Inojin", Boruto told them

They saved their games and packed their game consoles into their school bags. Just as they were ready to leave the place, the roof door opened and three girls stepped in front of them.

"Here you are", Sarada said to them. Behind here were two more girls looking at them. One was dressed in all purple and the other in all pink with a potato chips bag on her hand.

"Sarada, Sumire and Chocho! What are you doing here?", Boruto asked in surpise.

"Well that's the question I wanted to ask you here. Why are you skipping class", Sarada shouted at him.

"That's our Boruto. The troublemaker number one in our school", Chocho said as she grabbed a handful potato chips out of the bag.

"B-Boruto-kun, why are not in class?", asked Sumire in a shy tone.

"The current class is just horribly boring. I don't care about the history of the village". Boruto told them.

"But school is important for your future", Sarada answered.

"Important for people who want to become Hokage. So it's perfect for you. Please return or you won't be able to become one. But you won't become one either way haha", Boruto said to her with an evil grin.

"You prick", she said as she rushed towards Boruto before she was stopped by Chocho.

"Don't let him provoke you like that. Stay calm", said Chocho as she tried to convince her to not simply punch him into his face.

"What a drag", Shikadai just said. "Boruto, please stop with that".

"Okay, okay", Boruto said.

Chocho still holded the raging Sarada down and then the other girl approached the boys.

"C-Could you please return to class now?", Sumire asked them in a polite tone.

"Why we shall do that?", Boruto asked her in a also more polite tone.

"Because all the lessons in the ninja academy are all pretty important and I don't want you to fail the final exam", Sumire told him.

"Well she's right", Inojin said to Boruto.

"Maybe but I can't bring myself to like history class. It's just boring. I don't want to get Chunin, Jonin or something higher ranking anyway", Boruto argued with them.

"But it's about your future just like Sarada said", Sumire stated.

"I don't care about my future. I just want to be a shinobi and that's it. As soon as I am a Genin, I won't care anymore about school grades. I just want to get strong and that's it".

"Are you stupid? Do you really think that the school is just some unnecessary step to get a shinobi? You need to learn for writing exams or you'll end up just as Iwabe. He failed the class twice because he wasn't that good in the theory".

"But history is absolutely unnecessary for a shinobi", Boruto argued with her.

"And yet still it will be part of the final exam. What if you really need the points of the history part and you fail the exam because you didn't studied it? You'll have to repeat the class and just as Iwabe, you'll lose all your friends at once".

Boruto: "...".

"Boruto, you know I am the class rep. Just as you care about your friends, I care about my friends the same way. I don't want you to fail the exams. I want to go to missions with all of my friends. Especially with you since I like you".

...

"I-I am sorry", Boruto told her. "Thank you class rep"

He quickly grabbed his bag and returned to the class room. But just before he was stopped by Sarada.

"Hey you idiot", Sarada said and Boruto quickly turned around to see Sarada running towards him.

"H-Hey Sarada! Sto-", Boruto tried to say before he was punched by Sarada in the face, catapulting him to the small rooftop door, just landing in front of the stairs.

"That was the bill for what you've said to me", Sarada said as she passed him.

"Just to let you know. We've told the teacher that you were missing and playing some games on the rooftop like always", Sarada said as she walked down the stairs with Chocho.

"Sarada, you'll get that back", said Boruto as he still lied on the ground.

"What a drag. I go back now to our class room before I'll get into more trouble", Shikadai said, now also walking down the stairs.

"Is Boruto-kun ok?", Sumire said with a worried face, seeing the injured Boruto on the ground.

"He's fine. Boruto was stupid enough to provoke a girl like Sarada. It was his own fault", Inojin said to her.

"You're pretty good when it comes to convice Boruto to do things. Even if it wasn't necessary at the end".

"Ehhh what?", Sumire asked him.

"We wanted to go back to class even before you and the other two appeared".

With that Inojin left the shocked Sumire and approached Boruto.

"Hey Boruto, get up now", Inojin said to him before he stood up.

"Ouch! The day is already trash for me".

They walked down the stairs and left Sumire alone on the rooftop.

"My whole effort to convince him was unnecessary...and I said I like him...", Sumire said to herself and slightly blushed.

After that she quickly followed Boruto and Inojin and returned back to the class.

...

"She likes him?", Mitsuki said as he was hiden behind a wall.

"Seems like I missed something".

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the story and I would like you to leave a comment. Have a nice day.**


End file.
